The present invention relates to platooning vehicles. It finds particular application in conjunction with controlling vehicles in a platoon and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Platooning involves coupling (e.g., electronically coupling) vehicles together on a roadway. Vehicles in the platoon typically follow other vehicles in the platoon at relatively shorter distances than non-platooning vehicles follow other vehicles. A first vehicle in the platoon is referred to as a “lead” vehicle, and other vehicles in the platoon behind the lead vehicle are referred to as “following” vehicles. Interest in platooning vehicles on public roadways has received increased interest due to the benefits provided. For example, because of the reduced following distances, the platooning vehicles require less roadway space that could also lead to less road congestion. In addition, platooning can result in increased fuel economy of both the lead vehicle and the following vehicles participating in the platoon. Despite the benefits offered by the shorter following distances, each of the following vehicles in the platoon must be able to decelerate quickly enough to avoid colliding with the respective forward vehicle.
Each vehicle in a platoon commonly has a unique braking performance. Determining the order and correct spacing of vehicles to avoid a following vehicle from colliding with a forward vehicle based on each vehicle's individual braking performance may be complicated.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method for updating a lookup table for a vehicle in a platoon and for controlling vehicles in the platoon.